Como animales
by Izumi Ackerman
Summary: -Voy a cazarte... Fueron las palabras que descolocaron a Kagome; después que Koga y ella quedaran atrapados por un trampa de Naraku, el joven lobo se vio envuelto en el deseo que sentía por la azabache al oler su esencia, queriendo apoderarse en cuerpo y alma de ella. Capítulo Único


Como Animales

-Ya no puedes esconderlo más, Kagome, ya no- susurró muy cerca de su cuello- no después de lo que ocurrió...no después de saber lo que me está pasando- la chica tembló ligeramente- tú tampoco puedes negarlo más, no puedes mentir...

-Ko-Koga... gimió, el joven dio un sonoro suspiro en respuesta.

\- Voy a cazarte- suavemente posó sus labios en la mejilla de la azabache- no puedes escapar de mí.

Y el chico de ojos azules, se fue a toda velocidad, dejando tras de él solo polvo y a una nerviosa Kagome, hace días que las cosas entre ellos se habían tornados tensas, pero esa tensión no era cualquiera, sino más bien aquella sexual.

Cinco días atrás, ambos jóvenes quedaron atrapados en una cueva por una trampa de Naraku, pero lo peligroso de aquella situación, fue que Koga estaba en un periodo decisivo para su condición de demonio lobo, algo que él creía que llegaría con la adultez, pero llegó justo aquella noche, justo cuando el olor de la colegiala despedía sangre, un olor que solo significaba una cosa, apareamiento.

-¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!- un peli plateado gritaba con molestia por la chica.

-Aquí estoy, no hay necesidad de gritar como loco, InuYasha- calmaba la azabache, tratando de recomponerse por la situación apenas vivida.

-Huele al lobo sarnoso- Dijo con una mueca de asco.

-Ah...sí, pero ya se fue, no sé lo que quería- mintió, InuYasha solo asintió- ah, por cierto, debo regresar a mi época, solo por unos días- soltó la chica, ella quería alejarse un poco para aclarar su alborotada mente y poder reordenar los eventos pasados.

-Claro- respondió seco- después de todo no hay mucho que hacer por aquí.

(...)

- _Voy a cazarte_...

Aquellas palabras no abandonaban a Kagome en ningún momento, ni por la noche ni por el día, esa tarde regresaría a su época para ocultarse de todo, jamás había pensado en Koga de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido en la cueva, sus mejillas se tornaban tan rojas como el fuego y su entre pierna no hacía más que humedecerse, acto que la avergonzaba sobre manera y cuando ocurría se alejaba de InuYasha puesto que sabía que él podía oler su excitación.

Se fue caminando lentamente hacia el pozo, aturdida, se sentía extraña por todas estas nuevas sensaciones, nunca las había experimentado antes, ni siquiera por InuYasha, todo después de aquella noche en la cueva a solas con Koga...

 _-Kagome..._

 _-¿Estas herido?_

 _-Es solo la pierna, nada más- contestó el lobo con un hilo de voz._

 _-¿ Y el veneno, no te afecta?- la joven estaba sumamente preocupada, había miasma de Naraku por todo el lugar._

 _-Un poco...solo un poco ¿Puedo acercarme a ti, Kagome?- pidió con voz cansada._

 _-Claro, déjame ir yo a tu lado, no quiero que te esfuerces, debemos salir de aquí- el joven solo asintió._

 _Poco a poco la azabache cruzó la gran cueva en la que se encontraban para acercarse a Koga, un ligero tirón en la parte baja de su abdomen la hicieron dudar, pero se agachó para estar junto a él que se hallaba en el piso, tenía una herida en la pierna derecha que le impedía estar mucho tiempo de pie._

 _-Koga, debes ser fuerte- la chica tomaba posición a su lado, sentándose, a pesar de su incomodidad._

 _Entonces lo supo porque_ , d _e pronto, el joven lobo comenzó a sentir un calor dentro suyo, sintió una opresión en su pecho que nunca antes había sentido, sus ojos se tornaron ligeramente rojos y solo sentía una cosa, deseo._

 _-Ka-Kagome- dijo con dificultad- el olor que emanaba la chica, llenaba todo su cuerpo y sentía la necesidad de reclamarla como suya- Kagome- repitió._

 _-¿Qué ocurre?- la azabache estaba asustada creyendo que el lobo estaba en peores condiciones de las que le dijo._

 _-Aleja-alejate- el chico respiraba con dificultad._

 _-¡NO! No te abandonaré- respondió la colegiala, creyendo que Koga no quería que se preocupara._

 _-No entiendes- susurró, él entendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, pero jamás creyó que sería de esa manera, y a pesar de amar a Kagome, ni en sus locos sueños creyó que precisamente ella despertaría aquel instinto en él._

 _-Claro que sí. Yo sé que estas mal, pero saldremos Koga, lo haremos- Kagome solo veía a Koga transpirar y temblar._

 _Sin pensarlo, la chica abrazó al lobo, queriéndole transmitir apoyo y tranquilidad, pero lo que no sabía era que había despertado a la bestia al interior del demonio._

 _El chico olió aquella esencia de la azache y rosó la locura, quería quitarle aquel absurdo y extraño atuendo y aparearse con ella ahí mismo, el animal dentro suyo reclamaba por salir y hacerla su hembra._

 _-Kagome...- se separó de ella con algo de brusquedad para mirarla a los ojos, Kagome al ver la mirada diferente de Koga, retrocedió un poco- Kagome, estas sangrando- la chica se dio rápidamente vuelta por la vergüenza que sentía- no te escondas, puedo olerte, puede oler aquello que me vuelve loco..._

 _-¿Qué dices?- la chica estaba incrédula. No comprendía el cambio en Koga y la voz gutural con la que le hablaba._

 _-Kagome... hueles a mujer- la colegiala se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía creer lo que el joven acababa de decirle, de forma veloz se aventuró a darle una cachetada, pero él la detuvo._

 _-Deseo...deseo comerte, probar tu delicioso cuerpo - soltó excitado, mirándola de pies a cabeza- eres apetecible, Kagome._

 _-Ko-Koga..._

 _El lobo se acercó a ella lentamente para olerla, recorrió su cuello, suspiró profundamente haciendo temblar a la colegiala. Luego posó sus labios en el, comiendo de ella, de su delicada piel blanca, que tenía un suave aroma a flores frescas, jamás se había sentido como en ese momento, su instinto animal lo instaban a hacerle de todo a aquella mujer que despertó al hombre en su interior, la joven estaba congelada por lo que estaba sucediendo, no se atrevía a mover ningún musculo._

 _Koga se separó de ella, para verla a los ojos- No puedes alejarte de mí, Kagome-susurró sin apartar la vista de ella._

 _-Koga, n-no sé qué te pasa, pero..._

 _-Pero nada, no puedo luchar contra mi instinto, y este instinto te reclama a ti, a nadie más que a ti- el lobo se acercó nuevamente a la azabache y acarició sus labios, de manera brusca, como si estuviera limpiando restos de labial, esa fue la sensación que tuvo Kagome, pero que a la vez le provocaron un cosquilleo en una zona prohibida, Koga alcanzó a oler ese cambio en el cuerpo de ella, y se apoderó de sus labios._

 _La besó como si no hubiera un mañana, comió de ella como si se tratara de la más jugosa fruta, Kagome solo se dejó llevar, no entendía por qué lo hacía, jamás la habían besado de esa manera, ni de ninguna otra y sus labios inexpertos seguían tan delicioso ritmo y dejó de pensar, Koga notó el cambio en ella y se aventuró a soltar al demonio en su interior, aunque se estaba controlando para no dañarla, porque si Kagome fuera un demonio al igual que él, hace rato estarían haciendo el amor salvajemente._

 _-Ko-koga, pa-para- suplicó la azabache entre jadeos, él bajó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo de nueva cuenta, y sus manos ya no podían mantenerse quietas y las llevó a los redondos pechos de la chica, ella soltó un gemido que casi lo vuelve loco- Koga...po-por favor..._

 _-No puedo..._

 _-Koga...- él se detuvo para mirarla, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados la hacían ver más hermosa para él, no quería parar- no sé qué está pasando- susurró._

 _-Sucede que has despertado mis ganas de aparearme, sucede que tu olor a sangre me dice que estas lista para mí- dijo estremeciendo a la azabache._

-Creí que te irías- habló InuYasha tras de ella. Sacándola de sus recuerdos.

-Eh, claro solo estaba...- no sabía que responder, además estaba sudando.

-Hueles diferente- acusó.

-N-no seas ridículo, ahora sí me voy- respondió rápido y se lanzó al poso que la llevaría a su Hogar, de cierta manera quería escapar de InuYasha y de sus elucubraciones.

Se había quedado un buen rato recordando lo que había ocurrido en la cueva, y se sentía sucia por tener ese tipo de pensamientos, pero ya sabía que los instintos de los demonios eran diferentes a los humanos, sin querer ella había despertado él de Koga y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en eso y, claro, en él.

Llegó a su casa, y como de costumbre saludó a todos, comió, y después tomó un cálido baño de tina, aprovecharía su habitación para pensar.

Cuando se recostó en su cama, inmediatamente pensó en Koga, en su sonrisa socarrona, sus ojos alegres y su sinceridad, además la deseaba, y profesaba un amor por ella, cosas que InuYasha nunca había siquiera insinuado, y tampoco la había besado. Al recordar aquel apasionado beso, intuitivamente se llevó sus dedos a sus labios.

Recordó las caricias del lobo, sus besos en el cuello y sus palabras, una corriente eléctrica la invadió haciéndola sentir culpable, no entendía a qué se debían aquellas emociones, si ella decía amar al peli plateado, a pesar que él haya decidido proteger a Kikyo, por sobre todas las cosas.

Se levantó de su cama y abrió la ventana, necesitaba que el aire entrara para poder recapacitar, sus hormonas estaban haciendo estragos en ella y no quería dejarse llevar por eso.

Unos suaves golpes del otro lado de la puerta, la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Kagome?- habló su madre.

-Sí mamá, pasa.

-Hija, iremos a las aguas termales, a tu abuelo le ofrecieron entradas, pero solo pidió tres porque no sabía que regresarías, pero si quieres ir...

-No, no te preocupes, vallan, yo quiero aprovechar para descansar- respondió honestamente, no tenía cabeza para ir a un paseo, ella solo quería pensar.

-Está bien, hija, descansa, volveremos mañana- Kagome solo asintió y vio como su madre se iba, para volverse a posar en el marco de la ventana.

-Koga- susurró mirándola al cielo- ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?

Mientras tanto en la manada de los lobos, Koga se encontraba a punto de hablar con el más sabio de la tribu, él necesitaba saber qué fue lo que le ocurrió y por qué ya no podía mantenerse lejos de la azabache.

-Ya está listo, Koga- le comunicó un lobezno.

Koga entró en un cabaña algo vieja y descuidada, con luz tenue y un viejo lobo al fondo.

-Jefe Koga- saludó el anciano- veo que el tiempo ha llegado- el joven frunció el ceño- no te preocupes, tu eres un lobo alfa, por lo tanto, que ya estés listo para aparearte es algo que todos los ancianos de las tribus sabemos.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes- el anciano lentamente se puso de pie para quedar frente al ojiazul- pero si estás aquí es porque la muchacha que tu cuerpo y deseo de demonio ha escogido, es la equivocada.

-Y-yo no sé…

-Es una humana, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, jefe Koga, tu instinto de bestia reclama por ella y su sangre no te ha rechazado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confundido.

-Que la sangre de ella también te reclamó a ti como hombre, ella no lo sabe aún, pero así es, porque querido jefe, sus almas se han conectado a través del deseo- explicó lentamente el anciano, dejando al lobo más perdido que antes de llegar.

-No entiendo, anciano… ¿cómo eso?

-¿Quién es ella? Contéstame eso primero, porque lo que me dicen mis instintos es que ella no pertenece a esta era.

-Ella es una sacerdotisa del futuro, por lo que he escuchado, ella viene de otra época, llegó a este mundo junto con la perla de Shikon- respondió.

-Ya veo, es alguien puro- el anciano tomó nuevamente asiento, meditaba la nueva información.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- soltó el lobo, debido a la demora del anciano en hablar.

-Ella es para ti, jefe Koga, no hay duda de eso- el joven jefe abrió sus ojos incrédulos, jamás creyó que algo así pasaría. Él pensaba que todo estaba mal al desear de esa manera a Kagome.

-Anciano, por favor se más claro- pidió.

-Tú sangre de demonio y la sangre pura de ella, se han mezclado en un deseo, ella puede pretender que no es así, pero ya no puede escapar de ti, ella puede comenzar de nuevo como si nada hubiese pasado, pero ya no puede, ya no, Koga, has encontrado a tu pareja- dijo calmadamente, Koga se echó al suelo de rodillas, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Dime ¿qué habría pasado si nunca hubiese sentido su esencia…su sangre?

-No habría sucedido tan pronto su lazo de sangre, pero créeme, jefe Koga, que tarde o temprano habría sucedido. Dime ¿puedes sentir su esencia desde aquí?- el ojiazul lo miró algo aturdido- trata de buscarla.

Koga hizo lo que le pidió, y lo que descubrió lo dejo sin palabras, y el deseo que había logrado controlar, renació nuevamente.

-Ve por tu mujer, joven lobo, ella también ansía por ti- Koga se dio vuelta para verlo, en sus ojos se reflejaba una mirada hambrienta- si pudiste sentirla desde aquí, es porque ella está lista para ti, ve, ella será tu carne, ambos llegaran a ser una sola.

Escuchando estas palabras, el joven lobo no aguantó más y salió en busca de la azabache a toda velocidad, su aroma lo llenaba de excitación, y más aún al oler el de la joven, debía encontrarla y soltar ese instinto animal que ambos estaban experimentando.

La azabache se encontraba dándose nuevamente un baño de tina, no aguantaba el calor asfixiante que de pronto comenzó a sentir, por un momento se arrepintió de no haber ido a los baños termales con su familia.

Estaba desconcertada, no podía dejar de pensar en Koga ni en sus caricias, comenzó a imaginarse una que otra escena sexual en su mente, y se sintió fatal, y más aún al sentir la humedad en su zona prohibida, le costó mucho reconocer el sentimiento nuevo en su interior, y era deseo, tal y como le dijo el lobo.

Cerró los ojos y no hacía más que ver al ojiazul, se llevó sus dedos a sus labios y recordó la pasión y salvajismo del beso que compartieron juntos.

-Koga- susurró con voz baja.

-Kagome- la azabache creyó escuchar la voz del chico, pero era absurdo, él no podía atravesar la barrera del tiempo, siguió con los ojos cerrados- Kagome, soy yo- la pelinegra abrió rápidamente los ojos y tuvo que pestañar varias veces para creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Koga ¿có-cómo..cómo estas aquí? N-no…

-Te encontré- dijo el lobo casi en un gruñido, veía a la joven con una descarada lujuria. Estaba desnuda.

La azabache al darse cuenta de la mirada del joven, trató de cubrirse, pero Koga fue más rápido que ella y se metió a la tina con ella, la tomó fuerte de la cintura y la vio a los ojos.

-Eres mía, no puedes negar que sientes lo mismo que yo, no niegues al animal que se encuentra dentro de ti- le dijo con voz firme- yo tampoco puedo negarlo, estas atascada en mi cabeza- la azabache se perdió en el azul profundo de sus ojos, y otra vez su intimidad comenzó a humedecerse- hueles delicioso- suspiró el joven, llenándose de su deseo.

Lentamente se acercó a su rostro, la contempló, vio la perfección de sus redondos pechos desnudos y lo pequeña cintura y respiró hondo para controlarse un poco, después de todo Kagome era solo una humana y podía lastimarla.

El pecho de la azabache subía y bajaba expectante, ya no sentía temor y no lo entendía, su interior pedía a gritos que la besara.

-Koga- suspiró y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, aquello fue suficiente para el lobo.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello con fiereza, y despacio bajó a los pechos de la joven, puso uno de ellos en su boca para succionarlo, y el otro lo acariciaba con su mano libre, comió de ambos senos sintiéndose en la gloria, su instinto decía que debía tomarla esa misma noche, Kagome tímidamente colocó sus manos en la cabeza del chico, el joven dejó sus labios para comerle los labios, ella correspondió con deseo, aunque no se diera cuenta.

-Koga- gimió su nombre casi volviendo loco al joven lobo.

-No puedo detenerme- le dijo en sus labios- eres deliciosa.

De manera algo brusca, la sacó del agua, Kagome se puso de pie y lo encaminó a su habitación, ella sentía unas ganas que no comprendía de que Koga la tomara y apagara ese fuego en su interior.

El ojiazul la vio completamente desnuda y con extrema rapidez se quitó él mismo toda su ropa, quedando igual que la azabache, ella inmediatamente se sonrojó, pero su entre pierna rugía por él. Se acercó a la joven y la recostó en la cama para comenzar a besarla nuevamente, pero de manera más salvaje, lejos de molestarle a ella, la volvía loca, el lobo descendió por su pecho, comenzó a besar su pequeño vientre, y llegó a aquel lugar prohibido, con una de sus manos se atrevió a tocarla y el animal en su interior ya no podía controlarse.

-Estas lista para mí, Kagome, tan lista- gruñó.

Se posó entre sus piernas y comenzó a besarle los senos, arrancándole gemidos a la joven, de pronto Kagome dejó de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, para dejarse llevar y descubrió un deseo por el joven que ya no la hizo sentir culpable.

La joven se agarró fuertemente de la espalda del chico, y comenzó a besarle los hombros, estaba extasiada, lo quería dentro de ella, ya no podía esconderlo más.

-Kagome- la miró unos momentos a los ojos, quería entrar dentro de ella, pero no lo haría sin su consentimiento.

-Hazme tuya-dijo y lo besó en los labios.

El lobo no podía aguantarse más, introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior de la chica, haciéndola estremecer, estaba más que húmeda, a pesar de todo, entró en ella lentamente, apenas tocar las paredes vaginales de ella, soltó un gutural gruñido, siguió entrando y ambos estaban percibiendo nuevas sensaciones, la chica se abrazó de él y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándole el camino libre de sus pechos. El lobo no perdió oportunidad y comenzó a comerlos al tiempo que seguía entrando.

-Ko-koga me…me duele- se quejó incomoda.

-Solo un poco más, necesito entrar por completo- suplicó, la azabache asintió con la cabeza.

Al entrar completamente, el lobo comenzó a moverse despacio, arrancándole un profundo gemido a la joven, no era un gemido de dolor, más bien de placer, por lo que le dio luz verde al lobo para continuar; una corriente eléctrica se apoderó de ambos cuerpos, la sangre de ambos tiraba de una manera impresionante, se estaban uniendo tal cual lo decía el lazo que invisiblemente se formaba en ambos, se estaban volviendo una sola carne, pronto la azabache sintió que todo estaba perfecto y se sostuvo fuertemente de él.

El lobo se sentía en el cielo, tomó a la chica por la cintura y la sostuvo en el aire, penetrándola con brusquedad y rapidez, pero a ella eso no le importó, besó su cuello y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del ojiazul, volviéndolo loco. Ambos gruñían desesperados, llenos de lujuria y deseo. Las embestiduras se volvieron mucho mas posesivas y fuertes.

Pronto comenzaron a sentir un estremecimiento, algo indescriptible, el joven la recostó otra vez en la cama y siguió invistiéndola.

-Kagome- dijo entre jadeos.

El cuello de la azabache comenzó a palpitar, sentía toda la presión de la sangre en un punto exacto, su intimidad temblaba de placer, el lobo notó aquel suceso y lo entendió a la perfección, ambos estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo, por lo que solo significa una cosa, debía marcarla.

Estando tan cerca del clímax, acercó su boca al cuello de la azabache y la mordió, lejos de sentir dolor, ella sintió un placer único, y sintió como el orgasmo de apoderaba de ambos, el lobo lanzó un sensual grito y la joven tembló debajo de él.

Él la miró y salió con cuidado de su interior.

-Ya no podemos dar vuelta atrás, eres mi mujer- le dijo mirándola a los ojos y acariciando su rostro- ¿te arrepientes? - preguntó con algo de miedo.

-N-no…no me arrepiento- el lobo soltó la respiración que estaba conteniendo, la chica llevó su mano a su cuello y sintió una herida- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó asustada.

-Te he marcado como mía, ya no puedes huir de mí, nos trasformamos en animales- hizo una pausa para besarla- y no será la última vez, puedes pretender que sientes algo por el bestia ese, pero es una mentira, o puedes fingir que nada ocurrió, pero este vínculo jamás se romperá, porque nuestra sangre ya es una sola, somos una sola carne- dijo con seguridad en sus palabras.

-Esto es…esto es tan extraño.

-Te dije que te iba a cazar, ya no puedes escapar de mi porque puedo oler tu esencia, aunque esté en el fin del mundo- se acercó a su cuello para lamer la herida- fue alucinante estar dentro tuyo, Kagome.

-No me quiero escapar- susurró con deseo y con el rostro enrojecido.

-Entonces ya no niegues al animal dentro tuyo, porque yo ya no lo haré- le susurró y empezó a besarla.

Esa noche y el resto, ambos se entregarían como animales.


End file.
